She Told Herself
by Princess of Peas
Summary: This can't be good, she told herself. Slight spoilers for 32


Her head pounded and her ears ringed. She felt nauseous and dizzy; the women beneath her was panicking -- twitching, shifting, and groaning, basically disoriented. Lindsay groaned and shifted slightly. Not a great idea, she told herself.

Through the ear ringing she heard the sounds of SWAT, led by Flack and Stella, making through their way into the apartment. Pinning down the diamond runners and getting them moved out. Lindsay vaguely heard Stella talking to one of them, but the ringing continued. Then she heard it. A sound that made her heart pound and pulse race, but in the same breath calmed her every nerve. Never had he ever sounded so good, she admitted to herself.

**_"LINDSAY!" _**

She groaned and tried to get up. She found her voice and called to him. His hands found her pulling her away from the floor and the other woman – allowing SWAT to get to the girl and get her close to him. To check her over and see that she was alright, she reminded herself.

He pulled her close and she let him too. She returned the cling and leaned into his chest, resting her head on the strap of his vest. Nothing was ever the comfortable. Your just energy is running low, she convinced herself.

His head was resting on hers – his chin dug into her crown a little. She heard him heave a heavy sigh. She looked up at him and he looked down her. He was worried about her, she realized. That's a good thing right, she asked herself.

She aloud herself to be led out of the apartment; Danny's arm wrapped around her shoulders – that was her guide. She kept her head down and let him lead her to an awaiting ambulance. The EMT giving her a good once and seeing nothing to cause him concern. Danny stayed with her through it all. He is worried for his co-worker, she informed herself.

Stella and Flack came over to see her – their quarry caged and the victim already on the way to Bellevue. Flack smiled at her – told her she did great and was glad she was alright. Danny said nothing. Stella hugged her and said that she was brave. They both apologized for taking as long as they did. She smiled and waved away their apologies. She returned Stella and Flacks smiles and got up to head to the SUV. Still Danny said nothing. She saw them both glance at him and she looked too. He's angry with me, she confirmed herself.

The ride to the lab was quiet between Danny and Lindsay. Stella and Flack shared a look and heaved individual sighs. They sensed the tension, she realized.

Still Danny said nothing. He glanced at her twice, but then heaved his own sigh. Taking his glasses off and rubbing his face, before replaced the framed lenses and rolling his shoulders. His hand moved from his place beside him to her hand resting on the seat; his larger and completely covering hers and gripping it tightly. She looked down at the hands then at him again. He faced forward – staring holes in the back of Flack's head. Glancing down at the hands, between them -- Lindsay rolled her hands over and returned the grip. She watched him swallow and nod, but never look at her. They would talk later, she assured herself.

Danny released her hand when they reached the lab. Mac was furious with her, but proud of her work and gave her the next three days off. Only two of which she would be paid for. Hawks greeted her with a grin and a hug, before giving a brother like warning to never do it again. She smiled and said she didn't plan on it. Flack joked that she was made for it. Everyone smiled and chuckled when Mac said only when he was asked first. Never again, she promised herself.

She hugged Adam and listened to rapid talk, all the while smiling and nodding. Sid came upstairs and grinned at her and told her that he was glad he didn't see her downstairs. Even Peyton smiled at her and expressed how glad she was alright. Finally getting away she entered the locker room and noticed Danny waiting for her there – her coat in his hand, her purse on the bench beside him. He was already in his coat, his bag on his shoulder. Wordlessly, he opened her coat and held it for her to put on. She swallowed and nodded. Where ever they ended up tonight, his place or hers, they would talk – but the outcome was what worried her. She could do this, she assured herself.

His hands rested on her shoulders and then his bag dropped to the floor. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, they rested on her chest. Her hands came up and gripped his arms, his head dropped to her shoulder. Her head went back and rested against his shoulder. They stayed like this a few seconds. Neither of them said anything. This can't be good, she told herself.

Okay, saw the episode and all I can say is "Whoa!" and "YES! Thank you!" I loved it!

_Home on the Range_ will continue as soon as my muse returns! Thank you for all your great reviews and I hope you like this. Thanks so much and I'll see you soon!

-----Princess of Peas


End file.
